


Desire

by choiyeonsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Thighs, Woosan, just thighs, they're switches right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiyeonsan/pseuds/choiyeonsan
Summary: Wooyoung and San are in rival dance teams and don't realize that their hatred for each other is underlying sexual tension.





	1. Devil Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so bear with me.

“It is so hot,” Yeosang complained, “Shush and just drink some water, our competition is coming up in a week and you’re super behind”. Yeosang groaned.

“I’m sorry Jung Wooyoung-si, I just can’t focus when it’s 100 fucking degrees in here!” Yeosang was right, it was unusually hot in their practice room. Wooyoung left the room hearing slight explitories as he went to the front desk to ask if something was up with the air conditioning. “Oh right,” the secretary said, “I thought we put up the notice; our cooling system will be down for the next 3 days.” Sighing, he made his way back to the room to tell Yeosang the news.

That’s when he saw him.

Choi San.

Just looking at him made his blood boil. He tried to get to the room before he noticed him.

“Jung Wooyoung,” San said in that snobby tone of his, I guess he wasn’t fast enough.

He was not in the mood for chit chat with his arch nemesis-not with the competition coming up. He wanted to practice so that he could beat his ass and one up him. For the past 6 months they’ve had comps pretty much nonstop and it was always down to the two of them and their respective teams. Wooyoung’s team would win and then San’s team would. He just wanted to get the upper hand this time and beat them at the finals.

Wooyoung snapped out of his thoughts, “I’m not in the mood to bicker right now” San didn’t care. “What? Not done with your routine yet? Not that it matters anyway, my team is gonna crush you at finals.” Wooyoung just brushed it off, he really needed to get back to Yeosang. “We’ll see about that,” he said as he rushed passed him and into his studio.

“You are not gonna believe who I just ran into.” Wooyoung said as he walked in. Yeosang pretends to think. “San, I’m hoping.” He says with a smirk. “Wipe that look off your face, you know how much I hate him” he says with a pout. “You sure about that? You talk about him an awful lot for someone you supposedly hate.”

Yeosang was teasing and Wooyoung knew that but he had some anger to let out having just seen the devil incarnate a few moments ago. “He’s just so infuriating,” he’s bright red at this point, a mix of the heat and the anger. “He’s an okay dancer at best but walks around like he owns the place. Why did him and his stupid team even switch studios? We were here first!” He whines at that last part.

Yeosang is dying of laughter now. “I’m sorry but this is hilarious,” he pauses to catch his breath after his fit, “I can’t believe you still haven’t noticed!”

Wooyoung makes a confused expression. “Noticed what?” he says genuinely asking. Yeosang shakes his head in disbelief. “You like him.”

Wooyoung pretends to barf. “I like San? Choi San? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Wooyoung was ready to end this conversation when he turned around and saw San through the door’s window.

_Why does he always have to look like that? Like can’t he just look bad for one day._

He snaps out of it. He turns back to Yeosang who is still sprawled out on the floor.

“Okay maybe I think he’s good looking, but who wouldn’t think that?” “Me,” Yeosang chimes in, “he’s not my type at all-too pretty looking”

 _Pretty, that’s the perfect word to describe him_ Wooyoung thought. He wouldn’t dare say it out loud. Maybe Yeosang was right, maybe he did like San, but how? Why?

These were questions for another time. Right now he had to help Yeosang catch up.

"Get off your ass and play the music, we have work to do." Yeosang gets up reluctantly but does as he's told and they continue practicing.


	2. Jung Fucking Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight setback for San's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been so busy lately and had no time to even think about this. Also, I wasn't expecting this shitpost to get any kudos or anything at all really so I'm super grateful. I will try to update at least once a week now that I've got a better idea of how I want it to end.

San was on his back to the practice room after his encounter with Wooyoung when he heard Mingi screaming. 

“What’s going on in here?” 

San was not in the mood for Mingi’s antics right now, but he saw Mingi doubling in pain on the floor and his demeanor instantly changed.

“I don’t know what happened! I was practicing and I guess I landed wrong. Fuck! How am I supposed to compete in the finals now?” he said with tears in his eyes.

San forgot all about the competition at that moment and called 911 immediately. 

The ambulance got there quickly and Mingi was escorted to the hospital safely. San stayed with him until his mom got there to handle the situation.

  
  
  


“Thank you for always being there for him,” Mingi’s mom pulls him in for a hug, “Mingi is lucky to have a best friend like you.”

She has always been very caring for San as Mingi and him have basically grown up together.

“I’m the lucky one. I hope he’s ok. Is there any news?”

“The doctor says that he has a minor fracture so he won’t be able to practice for a while. I know he was really looking forward to the competition”

San sighs, “I hope he doesn’t beat himself up about it”

She hums in agreement, “I’m going to go get him some food, you should head home.”

San visits Mingi before he goes.

“Hey Mingi, I’m about to head out.” San peeks his head in the door and sees that Mingi is fast asleep already.

_ I guess he really was practicing hard _ he thinks to himself.

  
  
  


It’s the next day and he wakes up to a million notifications from the team group chat. “I guess they know about Mingi.” He shoots them a quick message: 

_ S: Emergency Team meeting at my house in an hour! Let me know if you can’t make it so that I can fill you in later. _

He goes back to his messages and notices a message from Wooyoung. He sits up and wipes his eyes to make sure he read it correctly. Wooyoung never texts him because, well, there’s no reason to so he was surprised to say the least. 

_ WY: I know this is random but I heard a lot of commotion yesterday and I don’t know exactly what was going on so I thought I’d ask you. I think I saw Mingi on a stretcher. Is he ok?  _

“Since when was he concerned with my team?” He decides to be nice about it though.

_ S: What goes on with my team doesn’t concern you. How about focusing on your mess of a team? _

He hesitates for a second before sending it. 

_ WY: Oh wow, I’m sorry for trying to be nice. I’ll just go to the hospital. _

_ S: Ok _

San doesn’t really remember why he started to hate Wooyoung. Wooyoung seemed pretty cool at first but whenever he saw him he felt his blood running hot, like he was sick. He hates that feeling.

He finally starts to get ready for the meeting. 

  
  
  


“We’re still competing, right?” “Who’s gonna take Mingi’s parts?” “Is he alright?” Everyone was swarming him with questions once the meeting started.

“Guys, we’re definitely still competing so don’t you worry about that, we just have to practice more.” They all sigh in relief.

“Also, I have to think about who will get his parts. Maybe we can do a little audition to decide?”

They all agree that that’s the best way and the meeting wraps up nicely. 

San suggests that they go out for brunch so they head out to their favorite spot.

  
  
  


San can’t even enjoy the time with his members because he’s distracted. 

Why is he thinking about how he responded to Wooyoung earlier? He was just being nice, he shouldn’t have been so harsh.

His pride gets in the way of apologizing though. He tries to forget about it.

As he takes the next bite of his sandwich he sees someone walk through the door. 

Jung fucking Wooyoung.

  
  



End file.
